You love me, right?
by Orangejiuce
Summary: Sasuke was away for 3 years from Konoha without any trace of him left behind. What's a poor blonde to do when the said Uchiha shows up in his room one night? And why is the teme smirking so proudly!
1. Chapter 1

*** So hi! My name is Orangejiuce (not JUICE it's JIUCE :DD) and this is my first fanfic that I'm writing!

This is just a little preview/snippet so if you like it, please review! TILL THEN, I BID YOU ADIEU! ***

* * *

"Three years you bastard. Three years of chasing you, putting in every single ounce of strength and time I had into finding you, and you just decide to waltz into my house?!"

Anger spiked in the blue orbs of the shinobi with fists clenched at his sides.

The dark haired raven stood motionless in front of the open window, a pale moonlight cast on the side if his face.

"Are you just going to stand there or tell me why the fuck you're here?" Naruto snapped.

Taking a step forward, Sasuke took his pale fingers and wrapped them around the blonde's chin.

Naruto blinked, "Wha-what do you think you're doing teme!", a blush arising in his cheeks.

A smirk graced his pale face as he leaned in and whisper in a low and husky voice, "To claim what's mine."

Naruto gulped as his lower region twitched at the low sound. No, no he shouldn't be thinking of Sasuke that way right now! He's supposed to be angry, damnit!

"Don't think I'll need to do much, ne Naruto?" His smirk widened as he saw the growing bulge in the blonde's pants.

Naruto growled and shoved his hands on the raven's chest, creating a gap between them, "In your dreams, teme!"

The blonde's eyes widened at the deep chuckle that reverberated in the raven's chest.

"Ah..but that's the thing _dobe_, I do think of us in my dreams." He slid his arms around the blonde's waist, "Actually, that's all I can think about lately."

The pit of Naruto's stomach fluttered at the thought of Sasuke actually caring about him; even while he was away at the Sound.

Naruto shook his head and pouted, "This isn't fair. You can't just-just manipulate me like this!"

Sasuke licked his lips as his eyes flickered down to the pouting lips. He wanted to catch them in his own and claim them as his and his only. The Uchiha inwardly scowled at the thought of someone taking his dobe. _No one_ can have what is his.

As Sasuke's face darkened, his grip on Naruto's waist getting tighter, the said blonde in his arms squealed.

"Sa-Sasuke, uh..there's nothing wrong, is there?"

The raven blinked, emerging out of his murderous thoughts to find his blonde looking up at him cutely with his sky blue orbs.

Sasuke smirked, "No my kitsune, nothing's wrong."

Naruto chewed his lip, eyes darting from the black-haired man in front of him to the wooden floor.

Sasuke cleared his throat, "I know my visit is quite…sudden," Naruto opened his mouth to retort, "—_but_ I just wanted to see you." A small blush tinted on the Uchiha's face as he looked away from the blonde.

"Why didn't you come earlier?" the kitsune asked in a small whisper, his eyes concentrating on the way the curtains softly fluttered in the wind.

The raven growled and grabbed his chin, black eyes gazing intensely at blue, "I wanted to come, you know that Naruto. But I couldn't leave till I finished my training with the snake. He and that bastard Kabuto wouldn't let me out of their sight." Sasuke spat out, eyes hardening.

The blonde sniffed, "I missed you, teme."

Black eyes softened as he looked down at his blonde, "I missed you too, dobe."

Putting his hand behind Naruto's neck, the raven leaned down to claim the blonde's lips. The kiss was gentle and sweet, an adoring care masked behind it as Sasuke nipped lovingly at Naruto's lower lip. The blonde moaned and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, deepening their kiss. Hands trailing down his back, Sasuke gave the blonde's ass a squeeze, chuckling when the fox squeaked. After running out of air, the two shinobi rested their foreheads together, their breaths panting on each other's faces.

"Hn, have I been neglecting my little kitsune?" Sasuke sucked gently on Naruto's tan neck.

Naruto closed his eyes at the feeling, "A-ah t-teme, can you s-stay for the night?"

The raven stopped what he was doing and looked up to his blonde. Naruto's flushed face, swollen red lips, and tousled hair made him want to fuck the living daylights out of him.

"Maybe, just for tonight," Sasuke murmured against Naruto's soft spiky hair, inhaling the sweet scent.

Naruto smiled coyly and grabbed the raven's hands, pulling him towards the bed, "Answering your question before, I do feel a little neglected.."

Sasuke smirked and let his blonde lead him to bed, he was going to make sure Naruto won't be able to walk more than 5 steps tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

*** Here's the 2nd chapter! Hope you like it and please review for me to continue :D Cuz then I'll know that people actually like it :D***

* * *

"Stupid bastard with his stupid sex libido. Won't he _ever _be satisfied?!" a certain blonde muttered darkly. He growled at the acute pain in his lower back and pouted, staring at the now empty spot beside him. Reaching out for his phone next to him, he dialed Sakura's number. 'Don't think I'll make it to training with Tsunade today'.

In the few years, Naruto had grown to be a strong and formidable shinobi. With having learnt to control the Kyuubi's chakra, there were not many who could beat the vessel holder. Only a handful could match up to his never-ending chakra supply and incredible stamina. Though, the latter could always be toned down by a certain Uchiha. (*heh, winkwink*)

So around a year ago, the fifth Hokage named Naruto her successor. After fighting tooth and nail with the council that the Kyuubi vessel was safe and the best choice, she had started to train him about all the administrative aspects of a Hokage.

"Hello?"

"Sakura-chaaan," Naruto whined, "Help me tell Baa-chan that I can't make it today."

Saukra seemed to be shuffling through her phone, "Are you sick, Naruto? You know how Tsunade-sama feels about you skipping Hokage trainings."

Naruto winced at the thought of the angry old hag, "I know, I know. I'm just _really _sore today."

The pink hair kunochi sighed, "Don't over-train yourself too much Naruto. I-I know we don't talk about him a lot, but..but don't spend your whole life on Sasuke! You have other friends who love you and you have your duties as the soon to be Hokage too."

The blonde's heart clenched with guilt. All of his friends thought that his non-stop training was to get Sasuke back to Konoha, thinking that it was Naruto's sole obsession. Though it wasn't half a lie, the blonde mostly trained to _show _Sasuke how strong he was _when_ the raven came back. Naruto shuddered at the thought of Saukra finding out that he and Sasuke were having sex with each other for 4 years. Their first time was the day before Sasuke left, Sasuke had come to Naruto's doorstep and immediately tackled him in a possessive kiss. One thing led to another and soon the blonde was left alone in his bed, Sasuke's last words ringing in his ears, _'I'll be back, dobe. I promise."_ The raven kept his word and always came back every few months to…reunite. Let's just say Naruto always felt extremely sore afterwards. They weren't just friends, they were..—what were they?

Naruto blinked. Best friends? Fuck buddies? …Lovers?

The blonde swallowed thickly, he never thought about what exactly the nature of his and Sasuke's relationship was. What did Sasuke think of them? Did he…did he like him? Naruto gulped, -love him?

Naruto shook his head, no, Sasuke could never love him. The blonde's gaunt eyes stared bleakly at the floor, he could never give Sasuke what he wanted; to revive his clan.

"Naruto! Naruto, you there?!"

Snapping out of his trance, Naruto laughed nervously, "Yeah, sorry, I'm just really tired Sakura-chan."

Sakura hmph-ed, "Okay, but don't make this a habit!"

The blonde grinned brightly, "Of course Sakura-chan! I am the future Hokage after all!"

Sakura smiled, "Feel better then!"

Naruto hung up the phone and sighed, raking his fingers through his hair.

Sasuke had left a couple hours ago, after promising to come back in a few days. The blonde chewed his lip, will they always be like this?

What was he to Sasuke? Was he just a-a booty call?

With slumped shoulders the blonde collapsed back into his bed. All his muscles were aching and sore, especially his lower back. Naruto rolled his eyes as he stared at the window Sasuke came through last night. The raven had made sure to remind the blonde how much he had missed him. Though going at it for 4 times was great_, 'and extremely sore_' the blonde pouted, what Naruto loved the most was after all that, Sasuke would wrap his arms around his waist, cheek resting gently on the blonde's soft hair while Naruto had his face buried deep in the crook of the raven's neck. Though it lasted for only a few minutes, it was those moments that the blonde cherished the most.

It almost made them feel like…lovers.

Gah, the bastard was making him all sappy!

Naruto got up and after changing (with many grunts of pain), headed out towards Ichiraku's. 'Only ramen is my true love,' Naruto nodded while walking. Not some good for nothing teme with his egoistic asshole smirks 24/7 that's directed towards him all the time with those perfect, soft, pink lips that…-no no! Bad Naruto! He should be mad at Sasuke for not coming to see him for 3 years. The blonde had been worried sick and even slightly hurt during those years, afraid that Sasuke was in trouble or had been bored and done with him. The blonde shinobi sighed.

"Naruto!"

The blonde's eyes looked up to see a pale dark-haired man walk towards him.

Naruto grinned, "Hey Sai! Whatcha doin' here?"

Sai gave a still smile, _'his smiles are still so creepy' _Naruto shuddered, "Sakura-chan told me to come find you to see how you're doing. She said you were sick today?"

The blonde sighed, with his eyes darkening ever so slightly, "Yeah..think I trained a bit too much."

With his smile still plastered on his face, Sai patted Naruto's back awkwardly, "I'm sure things will go fine. At least these things will take your mind off of your dickless status."

"I'M NOT DICKLESS, SAI!"

The black haired teammate waved his hand absentmindedly, "Don't be embarrassed about having an almost nonexistent penis, Naruto."

The blonde fumed, his face going red, and slammed his fist on the counter, "MISO RAMEN PLEASE." He decided to put his mind off these black haired bastards and just relax with his loving ramen. Yes, beautiful, heavenly ramen, come to papa.

Sai shrugged and ordered his ramen as well.

After a few minutes of eating in silence, Naruto was still having a mental battle about a certain Uchiha. What was their relationship? Did Sasuke want anything more than sex? Did he, Naruto, want anything more?

"Hey Sai..?"

"Yes dickless?"

The blonde muttered darkly under his breath.

"I was just wondering about a scenario, where you and a girl have been friends for a really long time, but one day she had to leave. Then after a while she would come back often and have sex with you but you both never say that you love each other. What would you do?" The blonde chewed his lip.

Sai pondered a bit, "Does she love me?"

Naruto opened his mouth and closed it, opening it but to close it again.

"Fine, then do I love her?"

The blonde mumbled, "I don't know…How would you even know you're in love?"

Sai looked up at the sky, "Well dickless, though I'm not an expert on emotions, I read up a book on them and if talking specifically about love…Then I guess if you're willing to do anything for him, give your life, time, and soul to this person, then you're in love." His gaze landed back on Naruto with a knowing look, "How do you feel when you see Sasuke?"

Not processing how Sai knew about Sasuke, Naruto swallowed thickly, "I feel so…happy. When I see that bastard my heart goes all crazy and my skin tingles wherever he touches me. His voice gives me the shivers down my spine and when he looks at me after we..after we have sex, it just breaks my heart because I just love him so much and I feel like he loves me back but…"

Sai smiled, "Then what are you waiting for, Naruto? If you love him and you think he loves you back, you should tell him how you feel. Aren't you supposed to be the loudmouth in your relationship?"

The blonde chuckled, his now determined bright blue eyes facing Sai, "Thanks, Sai. You actually give pretty good advice on relationships."

Sai gave a creepy smile, "Ah, and many other things Naruto..many other things.."

The blonde shinobi blinked and with one last grin, paid for his ramen on the counter and sprinted home to wait for Sasuke.

Sai looked at where Naruto had just stood, "Does he not realize that he confessed to having had sex with Sasuke..?" he mused, "oh dickless…just like a woman."

A brunette sitting next to him gave a nasty glare, "..Just like a woman?"

Sai smiled, "Yes, women are more likely to forget things and spew out gossip, even about themselves, while men are more prone to keep secrets better and solve things more through action than just talking."

The girl's eye twitched.

"Ah well, I think I should leave now as the apparent anger shown on your face would not benefit me at all." And Sai dashed away from the fuming lady.


	3. Chapter 3

*** So here's the third chapter guys! I know it's pretty short but bear with me! I'm not used to writing yet so hopefully I'll get better over time :)

My first lemon is in this chapter so enjoy! Please review and leave comments!***

* * *

**Warning**: When I write a story about 2 boys, more specifically Sasuke and Naruto, there will be that delicious yaoi action

**Disclaime**r: The characters do not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto cuz if they were mine Sasuke and Naruto would be having crazy wild se xalready.

* * *

The blonde paced nervously around his bedroom, glancing at his window every now and then. He had been waiting for Sasuke to come for a couple hours now and was contemplating on the best way to tell him that he loved him.

'Gah, the bastard would just laugh at my face!' the blonde exasperatedly put his hands up in the hair. Naruto sighed and sat on the edge of his bed, head down in his hands, "Somebody just kill me now."

"Stop your pathetic death antics, dobe."

The blonde's eyes widened and immediately jerked up, seeing a smirking raven in front of him.

"Sa-sasuke! When did you—I mean, uh, how have you been?"

Naruto mentally groaned and smacked his head, 'How have you been?! Really Naruto, that's the best you got?!'

An eloquent dark eyebrow lifted up as the raven stepped forward, his chest touching the blonde's. Naruto gulped as he saw the onyx eyes stare intensely at him, "Something wrong, dobe?"

Naruto shook his head, "I just—I was just waiting for you that's all."

Sasuke smirked as he grabbed Naruto's waist, his one hand at the blonde's back with the other trailing softly at the band of his boxers, "Then let's not put all that waiting to waste, ne dobe?"

The raven gently kissed the sides of his neck, nipping and sucking a trail along. The blonde moaned as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Tongues wrapped around, tasting each other, the two shinobi fell to the bed with hands fumbling to take their clothes off.

"Hn, I've only been gone for a little while dobe." Sasuke smirked, tugging the blonde's boxers off, looking at his apparent erection.

The panting blonde huffed, "Well you gonna do something about it or not, bastard?"

The raven rolled his eyes as he leaned in to capture the blonde's swollen lips for another deep kiss. Pumping the blonde's cock in one hand, Naruto felt Sasuke's finger enter into him. He squeezed his eyes shut as two more fingers gingerly pried into his hole, going deeper and scissoring. Sasuke kissed Naruto gently as he took out his wet fingers, using it to lubricate his own throbbing cock. The blonde whined at the loss of contact, trying to push himself down to Sasuke, showing his need. Smirking, the raven circled his cock around Naruto's hole, teasing and prodding gently but not fully going in. "Patience, dobe."

The blonde crashed his head down to the bed, his body hot and pulsing with need, "Hah-ahh bastard, st-stop teasing."

The raven grunted and slammed into the unknowing blonde.

Naruto screamed in pleasure as Sasuke suddenly thrust into him, his whole cock on enveloped inside. With his wet dark bangs stuck on his forehead, the raven continued to slam into the blonde, soaking in the moans and screams of ecstasy.

"Sa-sauke! Fu-fuck Sasuke, so good baby! Fuck!"

Bed creaking to their fast thrusts, Naruto's hands clawed into Sasuke's back, leaving the raven moaning from the mixture of pain and pleasure. The raven hurriedly quickened his pace, kissing and sucking on the blonde's tan neck.

Feeling a hot, intense build up in his lower stomach, the blonde knew he was close. Sasuke's thrusts were now frantic and erratic, his ending coming close as well.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut as his toes curled, "Sa-Sasuke!"

White spots blinded his eyes as he felt intense pleasure wash over him. His cock throbbing from the release, he felt Sasuke cum in him as well, warmth spreading at his lower stomach. Breathing heavily, Naruto felt the raven's now limp cock slide out of him, leaving a trail of cum on the bed sheets. The blonde opened his blue eyes to see Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed deeply and his black eyes staring at him.

Naruto blinked, "Is something wrong?"

The Uchiha continued to stare at him with a weird look on his face, "Sasuke?"

"You..you just said you loved me."

The blonde's eyes widened, his mouth hanging loose. What?! When did he say that?!

As if reading his mind, the raven answered, "You screamed it while you came."

Frantic thoughts whizzed through the blonde's mind as he saw Sasuke putting his clothes on calmly. Chewing his lip, Naruto watched the raven slowly, trying to assess the stoic man's reaction.

But the blonde stilled when he saw the hardness of Sasuke's eyes as he looked at him, "You don't love me, Naruto. You're just lonely and after having sex with me, feel the need to connect it to something close to a relationship."

Naruto shook his head, "No, that's not-!"

Sasuke interrupted, glaring, "-We would never work as a couple and no one would accept us."

The blonde grabbed the raven's hand, "No, teme! The people here are really nice! As long as we love each other then things will—"

"Who said I loved you back?"

The blonde froze, his hand slowly letting go of the raven. Sasuke stared back, his face emotionless.

"You…you don't love me?" Tears forming in the blonde's eyes, he looked brokenly at the wall.

If the blonde had looked at Sasuke, he would have seen the raven's eyes widen. He would have seen Sasuke's clenched white fists as he opened his mouth from a tight line. He would have seen the guilt and regret in the raven's eyes.

But no, all he saw was his own empty hands that had grabbed the raven just a second ago, hearing his voice ring in his ears, "No."

And with that, Sasuke left, and Naruto was alone, staring blankly at his window, his heart and mind slowly shutting down on him.


	4. Chapter 4

***Hi guyz :D

Sorry I didn't update for so long, I've been really busy with my studies so I wasn't able to concentrate on writing.

I know this is super short but the next one will be longer- :]

It's sort of a cliffy ] Please review and leave comments!***

* * *

**Disclaime**r: The characters do not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto cuz if they were mine Sasuke and Naruto would be having crazy wild sex already.

* * *

Months flew by as Naruto slowly willed his aching heart to numb down. The blonde first thought that Sasuke didn't mean it; it was too sudden of a confession, so the raven just went to his primal instinct to reject him harshly. The idea was convincing in the beginning, but as time went by, Sasuke never came back. Reality started to tantalizingly seep into the small sliver of doubt that had grown; he was rejected. The man he loved had only used him for his body, used him for sex.

Naruto's heart grew cold, putting up walls of isolation wherever he went. His vibrant sky blue eyes went dull grey, void of emotion. Immersing into training, the blond shinobi worked himself to the point of fatigued exhaustion, so that when night came, his body would immediately collapse onto the bed. He woke up for the first few months with bleak tear stains running down his eyes. But the ache in his heart quietly numbed itself, and finally his nightmares no longer made him cry.

It was always the same dream every night. No matter how vigorously he trained and beat his body up, his dreams never stopped. The night of when Sasuke left would replay, where Naruto would always be oblivious to the pain that would come. The raven always scorned at him in the end of his dreams, insulting him and downgrading him to a pathetic love-sick moron. He always sneered at his feelings.

A year had gone by, and Naruto now was not the Naruto everyone knew before. Though many approached him and gave him a listening ear, the blonde would always smile and brush them off saying, "Next time, ne?"

Naruto submerged himself into missions and training, rarely giving time for anyone to truly talk to him. He'd opt for the missions that were weeks, even months, long; his home barely used except for the bed he sleeps on.

It was when he came back home from his 2 month mission that something felt amiss.

* * *

The raven leaped silently off rooftops to land on a windowsill he had not visited for almost a year. He could feel his heart pound slightly harder, not being able to fend off the anxiousness. Looking through, he saw the bedroom had not been used for a while, a thin layer of dust having been collected on the bed sheets. He had been waiting for the right time to come, having replayed the numerous of possibilities of the moment that was about to happen.

'He'll arrive any time now…' Sasuke thought.

As if on que the sound of the front door clicked and was gently shut closed. The blonde entered the bedroom seconds after, looking weary but alert. Sasuke smirked as he leaped into the window and gracefully landed in front of Naruto.

"Long time no see, dobe."


	5. Chapter 5

*** Hello! Chapter 5 is now up! :D Thank you so so so much for your reviews and the favs/follows!

It really keeps me going to write more T_T

Hope you like it!***

* * *

**Disclaime**r: The characters do not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto cuz if they were mine Sasuke and Naruto would be having crazy wild sex already.

* * *

Sasuke waited for his dobe to say something— even yell, or scream and shout. Naruto always had a hot temper when it came to him. But there was no rage shown in the shinobi in front of him, neither was a retort of any kind made.

The raven narrowed his eyes, this reaction was not one of the numerous ones that had been played out in his head a few moments ago.

"What's wrong, dobe?" Sasuke stepped forward, arms across his chest.

Naruto's dead eyes seemed to bore into the raven as the blonde gave out a small sigh. Naruto turned around and tiredly started to undo his shinobi equipment, ignoring the man behind him.

Sasuke blinked. Did the moron turn deaf?

The raven snorted and strode toward the blonde, spinning him around and grabbing his chin.

He smirked, "I know I haven't visited you in a while, but that doesn't mean you can ignore me, baka."

Sasuke waited expectantly for his blonde to blush and stutter like he would before, but the man in front of him gave him a weary look; tired, and exhausted. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hands and gently pulled them off his chin, laying them down onto the raven's sides. He then turned back around and continued placing back his equipment.

Sasuke's face was met with the blonde's back yet again, though this time; his actions confused and angered him even more. Did he not come back in the end? What does the dobe want from him, an apology?! Such thoughts provoked the Uchiha even further, his pride getting in the way.

The raven grabbed the blonde's shoulders and began to turn him around again, "Dobe, I don't know what your problem is but you better-ommpf—"

Naruto slammed Sasuke's body roughly to the ground, both hands on his shoulders, holding him down. His steel blue eyes seemed to pierce through the raven while the blonde's face appeared emotionless as ever. Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt sheer strength the blonde was putting into the hold. What is going on?

"..Naruto?" The raven questioned, bewildered and shocked.

The blonde breathed quietly as he stared at Sasuke, "Why are you here?"

Naruto's voice was barely audible, almost like a whisper in the wind. His face was still expressionless, unaffected by the presence of the other.

Sasuke licked his lips, "I'm here for you, dobe, who else?" Expecting a scoff or a retort, the raven carefully assessed the blonde's reaction. However, all he was met with was the same façade of indifference. Naruto seemed to think for a few seconds before he slowly let go of his grip and stood up, turning back to his equipment.

With furrowed brows, the Uchiha followed suit and felt utterly lost on what to do. He silently waited for the blonde to say something.

After a few agonizing minutes, Naruto turned around, his hands occupied with cleaning a kunai.

"Uchiha," the blonde paused, "it seems as though the person you're looking for isn't here."

The raven lifted an eyebrow, "What the fuck are you talking about, dobe."

Naruto seemed to contemplate on what to say, "After you left me, I think..I think I seemed to have changed. While you are standing in front of me right now, I don't feel anything. It seems as though my mind and heart has shut down on you, Uchiha."

Sasuke clenched his fists tightly, "Dobe, stop fucking with me. I know I didn't come back for a long time, but I'm here now aren't I?"

The blonde looked at the raven steadily, "Uchiha, you and I aren't what we used to be, and we never will."

The raven growled, grabbing Naruto's hand, "Enough of this!" The blonde gripped Sasuke's hand and pulled it off once more.

"Please leave and never come back." Naruto turned around and began to polish another kunai as if he had not been disturbed.

Sasuke stood, shocked, rooted to the spot. What did he just say? No, the dobe didn't just tell me to leave. The raven shook his head, frantically spinning the blonde around again, trying desperately to search through those dull blue eyes. To search for the childish and genuine love that had been present a year before. To hear his loud voice laugh out that this was all some joke.

Sensing the Uchiha's thoughts, the blonde gave Sasuke a small, sad smile.

"It's too late Sasuke. He's gone."

Naruto looked zoned out, staring blankly at the black orbs that filled with remorse. Sasuke swallowed thickly, as his heart clenched with guilt; what had he created? Time was running out for the raven, and Naruto seemed to truly have changed. Sasuke took a few steps towards the blonde. He grabbed Naruto's chin, the blonde's eyes widening just by a fraction, and landed on his lips a soft and gently kiss. Sasuke looked away, "I'm sorry, dobe."

The raven then walked away towards the window, leaving the motionless blonde. But he stopped in his tracks; right now, he was going to go face Itachi. The only reason why he came back was because the snake is dead and now he will finish his life goal of killing Itachi. There was a high possibility that he would die from his fight with his brother. Is this the last time he sees the dobe?

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and whispered, so soft that it was barely audible, "I love you, dobe." His heart clenched tightly as he felt the erratic beating of his chest.

The blonde blinked, a strange feeling churning in his insides. He lifted his tan hand up to his eyes, and felt the wetness of tears. Naruto frowned, he couldn't figure out why his heart was hurting. He hadn't felt this for a long time now. The blonde's eyes trailed to the spot the raven was previously standing, but it was now empty under the pale moonlight. Seeing that spot made a gaping hole form in his chest and gnaw furiously. It felt like his heart jumped up to his throat, making it hard to breathe. Knees feeling weak and buckled, the blonde staggered in his steps to his bed. He lied on his bed, and while staring at the white ceiling with tears trailing down his cheeks, he fell asleep.


End file.
